Is It Or Isn't It?
by TheWritingGirl14
Summary: Bender creates an elaborate ruse to fool Fry on April Fools Day, but Fry believes that there is a hidden meaning in the ruse. Fender fic. Please read and review!


**Hi Fans! This is another one-off Fender fic I wrote inspired by April Fools Day. This obviously was supposed to be uploaded on April Fools Day, but I've been having issues with my computer, and I was unable to do so. Hopefully you'll like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Is It Or Isn't It?<strong>

Fry opens the door to his apartment and walks inside. "Hey Bender, I'm home" Fry said, closing the door behind him.

Fry enters the living room and realises that the lights are off. He looks around to see that the room is lit by candlelight. There are many pale pink scented candles scattered all over the room, some are on the floor, some are on the table, there is even one on top of the TV. The smell of strawberries from the scented candles filling up the room. Bender soon walks into the room wearing a tuxedo and holding a bouquet of red roses. "Hi Fry" Bender said, walking towards him.

Fry gives him a small wave and looks around the room confusingly.

"These are for you" said Bender, giving him the roses.

"Thank you...?" Fry said, accepting the gift. "Bender, what is going on?"

"Fry, there is something that I must tell you" said Bender, holding Fry's hand.

"Okay...?"Fry said, sounding confused.

"I think it is time that I told you that I don't think of you as my best friend and my roommate. I think of you as something more than that..." Bender started to say.

"Are you trying to say that you're in love with me?" Fry asked.

Bender nods his head, but then starts laughing quietly.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?" Fry said.

Bender lets go of Fry's hand and begins to laugh loudly and uncontrollably. "I can't believe you thought I was being serious."

"What do you mean?"

"April Fools, meatbag!" Bender said, still laughing.

"Do you mean that all of this was just a trick to get me to believe that you were in love with me?"

"Yes! Oh, you should have seen your face!" said Bender, sitting down on the couch continuing to laugh.

"Why did you do this?" asked Fry, placing the bouquet of roses on the couch.

"I thought it would be fun, and it was!" said Bender.

"Well, since the prank is over, I guess I should blow out all the candles."

"Yeah, you should, it's technically a fire hazard."

Fry walks around the room, blowing out all of the candles, and then turns on the lights. "I have to admit, it was a good idea. I was so close to believing you."

Bender stands up and starts picking up the candles in order to put them inside his chest cavity. "You believed me? You're such an idiot!"

Fry sits down on the couch and looks at the roses Bender gave him. "Well, at least now I don't have to buy flowers."

"Buy flowers? Who were you going to buy flowers for?" asked Bender.

"Leela" said Fry.

Bender drops the candles that are in his hand on to the floor. "Leela? The purple-haired, one-eyed captain who keeps rejecting you?"

"Yes. I finally got her to agree to go to dinner with me tomorrow. I was planning on buying her some flowers for the date, but I can just give her these roses instead" he said, picking up the bouquet.

"But, I brought those for you. You can't just give those away" Bender said, sadly.

"Why do you care so much? The flowers were part of the joke, weren't they?" asked Fry, gesturing to the flowers.

"Yes, they were..." said Bender, stumbling over his words. "It was all a joke! I'm not in love with you! Do whatever you want with the roses, I don't care!"

"Okay..." Fry said, puzzled by his behaviour.

Bender picks up the candles he dropped and puts them in his chest cavity. Fry drops the roses on the couch and begins to look for the TV remote in between the cushions of the couch. He kneels down on the ground and looks underneath the couch and sees the TV remote. As he reaches to grab it, he notices an unlit candle. He crawls around to the back of the couch, pulls it away from the wall and reaches for the candle and the TV remote. "Hey Bender, you missed one" he said, lifting up the candle.

Bender snatches the candle from his hand. "I knew I lost one earlier."

Fry is about to put the couch back in its original position, but then he sees something that catches his eye. On a closer inspection, he sees that it is a card.

"What are you looking for, meatbag?" asked Bender.

Fry manages to grab hold of the card and shows it to Bender. "There was a card here, I wanted to see what it says."

"Don't look at the card" Bender said, suddenly taking it from his hands.

"Why not?" asked Fry, standing up.

"There is a reason why it was behind the couch, just ignore it" said Bender, walking away.

Fry chases after him. "Why is it covered in red and pink hearts? Was it meant for me?"

"Yes, it was part of the prank. That's all you need to know."

"If it was part of the prank, then why didn't you give it to me?"

"I just didn't, okay? Now, forget that you saw the card!"

"Can I at least have a look at it?" Fry said, trying to take the card from his hands.

"No, you can't."

"Is that a fembot behind you?"

Bender turns his head around. "Where?"

While he is distracted, Fry takes the card out of his hand and opens it. He is about to play the recorded message inside, but Bender takes it from him and inserts it into his mouth as if it was a shredder.

Fry stares at him in disbelief. "What's the big deal about the card?"

"What card?" Bender questioned, pushing the couch back into its original position.

Fry watches Bender guzzle down a beer he has taken from his chest cavity. "Were you telling the truth?"

"Telling the truth about what?" asked Bender, not looking at him.

"Are you in love with me?" Fry asked.

"No, I'm not! What gave you that idea?"

"You decorate our apartment with candles, you gave me a bouquet of roses, you seemed sad when I said I was giving the flowers to Leela and you freak out when I find a card from you."

"That doesn't mean I'm in love with you, meatbag" said Bender, shaking his head.

Fry walks towards him. "Bender, are you sure it was an April Fools joke?" he said, standing in front of Bender.

"Umm..." mumbled Bender, unsure what to say.

"Bender, was it or wasn't it an April Fools joke?"

Bender becomes agitated and throws the beer bottle that was in his hand on to the floor and watches it smash into pieces around Fry's feet. "Of course not! Bender doesn't fall in love! Especially with a meatbag! A robot and a human relationship is unnatural! Bender only pursues fembots and cheap floozies! End of story!" After he finishes speaking, he stomps out of room.

"But, Bender..." Fry started to say.

"I said end of story!" shouted Bender from the hallway as he enters his bedroom.

Fry is left standing in the middle of the living room by himself. "April Fools Bender" he quietly said to himself. "You'll tell me when you're ready." He picks up the remote control off of the floor, sits down on the couch and turns on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if Bender is a bit OOC, I realized this as I was writing it, but I wanted to continue with the story because the plot seemed like a good idea. I also apologize if there are any mistakes. Hopefully you liked it, please review it. I'm a bit undecided if I should do more one-off fics, but any constructive criticism for this (and my other stories) is appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Until next time! <strong>


End file.
